


Hello

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Peacock!Gabriel, Reunion, an idea I have that Gabriel may awaken Duusu in s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Gabriel expected this after what he did. He was more than happy to face her ire.





	Hello

" —LOT OF NERVE GABRIEL! I'M NOT LETTING THIS GO! YOU IDIOT! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND BE AN IDIOT AND SHUT ME OUT AND AND _NOW_ YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE THIS BETTER WELL GUESS WHA—"

Gabriel stood still, watching the peacock kwami sound out, her small body trembling in anger, her words scrambled and rushed, her pink pupils small, her face red with her anger and hurt.

He took in her words, her hurt, her rage.

He watched her sound off, releasing a year's worth of pent up frustration.

He knew this was going to happen when he reawakened her, that she'd be furious with him.

Technically, he was at fault.

He had shut her out when she was trying to help.

Duusu never liked it when he brushed off her efforts to guide and help.

And this, this had to be the worst rejection he's ever done.

He does deserve this explosion, this rant and rage. And he knows the small smile that was curling up on his lips was just infuriating her further.

Finally, he voiced, "Duusu."

"WHAT?!"

"Hello," he greeted, his smile growing slightly. He took a slightly shaky breath. "It's good to see you again."

Duusu in turn faltered.

Her pupils grew, the red dimmed from her face, she rose up from her angry shake, her fanned tail closing, just a little.

She peered down at him, her breathing shaky, her small frame twitchy. Her voice thick and shaky, she returned, "It's great to see you too, you idiot."

She dove at him, slamming against his brow, disrupting his glasses and pressing at him with the closest to a hug a kwami can give. "You idiot," she repeated, a bubble of tears lacing her words as she nuzzled and pressed against him, her tail curling against his cheek.

He reached up and cupped her back, sighing as he gently leaned back against her. "I know," he murmured, blinking as his own eyes stung. "I'm sorry. I should've listened."

"You better be, and you should have," she mumbled back, giving him a half hearted swat. "You stupid, stubborn idiot."

His body slumped, an ache going through him. "Duusu, please, I need your help."

She didn't move for a long while, just resting against him, then she withdrew, floating above him, giving him a weak glare that was threatened to break from her watery pout. She crossed her arm, her voice still shaky and thick, her expression a little pinched up. She statied, "I'm still mad at you."

But Gabriel heard her silent promise.

Her quiet but.

That she'll continue to guide and support him to the best of her ability. That she'll be there for him.

It was a reassurance.

And Gabriel bowed his head to the kwami, whispering, "Thank you."

She drew near once more, leaning against him, softly muttering, "You idiot," over and over again.


End file.
